Les Ailes de ma Liberté
by Karrow's pen
Summary: UA, Two-Shot - Après un passé difficile et des épreuves atypiques, Eren se rend dans un salon de tatouage pour marquer son passage dans l'âge adulte.
1. Les Ailes de ma Liberté

.

**Les Ailes de ma Liberté**

**―**

La première fois qu'il avait vu ce symbole, c'était sur le dos de quelqu'un, tatoué à l'encre noir et habillant tout son dos. Il avait beau n'avoir que neuf ans, il avait trouvé ce dessin magnifique et à la signification profonde, et il avait décidé de se faire le même bien que d'une taille plus modérée. Il avait pensé à le faire près du cœur, mais cela serait moins attrayant, le faire sur le dos semblait logique mais il ne voulait pas ne pas pouvoir le voir. Alors il avait pensé le tatouer sur son aine, le rendu serait sexy, non ?

Cependant il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir qui était cette personne. Il n'avait pas pu voir son visage étant donné qu'il était dos à lui à cette époque, mais il ne se souvenait pas non plus de sa voix, d'une quelconque caractéristique à part ce tatouage et le fait qu'il faisait partie de l'armée. Il avait depuis été rapatrié dans le pays du corps armée dont faisait partie son sauveur. Lui et Mikasa s'étaient vu dispatché de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, d'école en école, et il avait fini par bénéficier d'un appartement fourni par l'État à sa majorité – donc depuis peu – le temps qu'il trouve un travail pour commencer la vie active.

Mais avant tout, il avait un tatouage à se faire.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte, et se dirigea vers l'accueil où il avait pris rendez-vous une semaine auparavant qui lui demanda de se rendre dans la salle trois. Il s'y rendit en tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur et son excitation croissant mais l'idée d'arborer le même signe qui avait signé sa libération de cet enfer qu'il vivait suffisait à faire trembler ses mains. Arrivé à destination, il inspira un grand coup devant la porte pour se détendre et frappa de bref coups avant d'entrer, se figeant imperceptiblement mais continua d'avancer.

― Ah, c'est toi ? Demanda un homme assis au fond de la pièce.

Il semblait grand, les cheveux clairs, les yeux verts et il s'était mal rasé. En face de lui se trouvait un homme plus petit mais au visage fermé et strict, aux cheveux et yeux sombres et les bras croisés. Mais il rata son imperceptible surprise.

― Bonjour, souffla-t-il en s'approchant tandis que le grand homme se levait.

― On m'a fait passer le dessin que tu avais fait comme modèle…

― Mike, je vais m'en charger.

Ledit Mike, celui qui à priori devait être son tatoueur, haussa les sourcils en se tournant vers son ami, surpris de l'entendre se proposer pour tatouer un client. Après quelques paroles lancées, Mike haussa les épaules et lui confia son client qu'il n'hésita pas à renifler un peu avant de partir en fermant la porte, plongeant la pièce dans le silence.

― Tu es ?

― Euh, Eren Jaeger.

Le second homme se leva, paraissant encore plus petit qu'il ne l'avait cru et s'avança vers lui pour se présenter à son tour comme étant Livaï. Il tendit la main pour attraper une feuille posée négligemment sur une table et la déplia pour l'observer encore une fois, faisant face à Eren.

― Pourquoi avoir choisi ce dessin-là ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce Livaï ne lui était pas complètement inconnu. En tout cas il était diablement charismatique et intimidant, et le voir si proche le gêna un peu. Détournant le regard, il se gratta inconsciemment la nuque et baissa les yeux sur la feuille que tenait Levi.

― Ce serait une longue histoire, mais pour faire court, cette image a été celle qui a signé le commencement d'une nouvelle vie pour moi et ma sœur. Concéda-t-il d'une voix douce, embarrassé par son aveu.

Livaï ferma à demies les paupières, méditant les propos de son vis-à-vis, et regarda à nouveau le dessin parfaitement réalisé qu'il tenait.

― Tu as quel âge, Eren ?

― Hein ? Euh, dix-huit ans.

S'il avait vrai, alors il comprenait mieux comment il avait pu avoir connaissance de ce signe.

― Qu'est-ce que cela représente pour toi ?

Eren fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pourquoi il se permettait de lui poser toutes ces questions, mais une chose était sûr, il semblait savoir quelque chose. Il n'aurait pas cru que, en venant ici, on lui ferait passer un interrogatoire, ou que l'on s'intéresserait autant à lui.

Inspirant doucement, ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague alors qu'il repensait aux événements de sa jeunesse.

― Ce sont les ailes de la liberté. Liberté dont j'ai pu jouir à mes neuf ans. C'est… Il y avait quelqu'un qui avait le même signe tatoué sur le dos, je ne sais pas qui c'était, je ne sais même plus à quoi il ressemblait, mais c'est à son arrivé qu'on a pu être… libre. Il nous a aidé, et même si je n'ai jamais pu le remercier, ou que je n'ai jamais pu savoir qui c'était, ce dessin à été un signe important de ce moment, le signe qui nous a dit qu'on était enfin libre.

Ses souvenirs déferlaient, mais il était parvenu à ne pas trop donner de détail. L'image de la vie qu'il avait dû endurer durant toute sa jeunesse avait failli lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux, mais il s'était reprit et avait difficilement déglutit pour reprendre pied avec la réalité.

― Hm. Eté 1994. On avait ouïe dire que des enfants avaient été capturés et vendus aux Irakiens pour faire office d'esclave sexuel ou encore pour pouvoir vendre leurs organes à des prix exorbitants. Certains voulaient même les enrôler dans l'armée pour se servir d'eux comme soldat.

Eren écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant, surpris qu'il en sache autant et ancra ses yeux dans les siens. Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de parler mais la referma aussitôt de peur de laisser une plainte s'écouler de sa gorge. Mais Levi ne lui laissa pas le temps de demander quoique ce soit et souleva la feuille pour la mettre en face de Jaeger.

― L'un des hauts gradés de cette mission de sauvetage portait effectivement ce tatouage et combattait au front pour annihiler les personnes ayant effectué cet acte de barbarie. C'est moi qui l'avais dessiné.

Jaeger était de plus en plus surpris, alors cet homme avait tatoué ce même signe dans le dos de celui qui l'avait aidé ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, peut-être le connaissait-il ? Peut-être pourra-t-il l'aider à le rencontrer pour qu'il puisse le remercier ?

Livaï, assis près du mur, s'évertuait à reproduire le dessin sur une feuille de papier calque ensuite retracé sur un papier carbone pour le fixer sur la feuille.

― Vous… vous l'avez dessiné ? A-alors, vous le connaissez ? Celui dont je parle ?

Levi replia soigneusement la feuille qu'il déposa et observa attentivement les yeux verts nuancés de bleu d'Eren.

― Oui, je le connais.

Ce fut sans surprise qu'il le vit se figer de stupeur avant de sourire doucement, visiblement ravi. Il ne fut pas non plus étonné lorsque le jeune lui demanda s'il pouvait lui présenter pour qu'il puisse le remercier et bonne en dû forme, et un fin sourire étira doucement ses lèvres.

― Où veux-tu que je te le tatou ?

Prit de court par le changement de sujet, Eren bredouilla qu'il voulait l'avoir sur l'aine et Levi lui demanda de s'allonger sur le fauteuil horizontal après lui avoir demander d'enlever son pantalon et son haut pour dégager l'espace. Jaeger baissa donc son pantalon jusqu'à ses genoux, un peu gêné tout de même, avant de retirer son haut qu'il jeta négligemment et alla s'asseoir à l'endroit indiqué. Livaï revint vers lui et lui demanda de tirer un peu sur son boxer pour qu'il puisse accéder au haut de la cuisse.

― Et puis-je te demander, sans indiscrétion, quel genre de prisonnier tu étais ?

Eren comprit sans mal qu'il faisait référence à l'utilité qu'il avait eue pour les Irakiens. Étant encore en vie, il n'avait pas été dépossédé de ses organes, alors il avait soit été utile en tant qu'arme et soldat, soit utilisé dans leur lit.

Et malheureusement, c'était pour cette dernière possibilité là.

― Euh, je suis sûr que vous devez vous en doutez un peu. Souffla-t-il en souriant doucement, de gêne et de résignation.

Levi hocha lentement la tête, signifiant qu'il avait comprit. Il ouvrit un autoclave d'où il extirpa deux aiguilles placées là par Mike et en emboîta une avec soin dans le fusil à tatouage. Il prit un petit tube de peinture noir qu'il posa sur la table. Jaeger s'évertuait à ne pas le regarder, fermant doucement les yeux à la sensation de sa main sur son ventre et soupira d'aise alors que Levi lui nettoyait la peau. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ce passé honteux à qui que ce soit, et n'avait jamais pensé à le faire. Mais cet homme là en savait beaucoup, peut-être avait-il été dans l'armée, aux côtés de celui qui avait fait explosé leur porte pour les laisser sortir ?

Il observa son visage concentré, laissant ses yeux glisser le long de son corps et ferma à peine les yeux en le sentant manipuler sa peau et tirer un peu sur son sous-vêtement.

― Ce sera long ?

― Pas tellement, une heure sans doute.

― Et ce sera pas trop douloureux, pas vrai ?

Retirant le papier calque pour laisser un imprimé éphémère du dessins sur sa peau, Levi lui jeta un simple regard en brandissant son aiguille qu'il planta dans sa peau. Jaeger écarquilla les yeux avant de grimacer, rejetant légèrement sa tête en arrière. Un peu plus douloureux que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

― Tu l'étais depuis ton plus jeune âge ?

― Pourquoi vous insistez, monsieur ?

Au ton de sa voix, Livaï comprit que le souvenir était encore vif et que la cicatrice intérieure devait encore saigner un peu. Mais cela faisait déjà neuf ans, et même si Eren avait vécu des choses qu'aucun être humain ne devraient avoir à subir, surtout étant encore enfant, Levi se sentait responsable.

― Je suis désolé.

Surpris, Eren ne pensa plus à retenir sa voix et gémit sous les coups de l'aiguille. Il redressa son visage et observa Levi, l'interrogeant du regard.

– J'étais présent, mais nous ne sommes pas arrivé assez vite. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, deux des enfants avaient été tués à peine une semaine avant notre arrivé.

― Ah, ouais. Historia et Conny. C'était les plus… fragile du groupe, on va dire. Historia était très délicate, et le fait que ce soit ses parents qui l'avaient vendu l'avait considérablement touché. Et Conny ne pouvait pas supporter… tout cela. Sa mère était malade, il n'en pouvait plus de ne plus être auprès d'elle. Leur faible optimiste et leur résignation ont été l'élément déclencheur de… vous savez.

Eren était perdu dans ses pensées, aussi ne vit-il pas Livaï s'appuyer sur le fauteuil en le regardant, plongé lui-même dans ses souvenirs.

― Je me souviens de toi, tu sais.

Décidément, Livaï le surprenait beaucoup. Il ancra ses yeux dans les siens, ses yeux verts si expressifs mais toujours déterminés.

― De tes yeux, en fait. Tous les enfants enfermés avaient une expression désespérée, résignée, qui disait avoir déjà beaucoup vécu. Mais toi, tu semblais encore prêt à te battre, prêt à tenir tête à tes geôliers, à défendre tes compagnons. Comme si tu savais que vous alliez vous en sortir. Et je sais – nous savions, moi et mes camarades – que ta détermination avait permis à beaucoup d'entre vous de survivre.

Son cœur rata un battement, relevé sur ses coudes et leur regard plongé l'un dans l'autre et sa respiration s'approfondie. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir entendre ces paroles, surtout venant d'un inconnu. Mais quelque chose dans cette tirade lui tiraillait légèrement le cœur, et l'embarrassait au plus haut point.

― Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? Si j'avais été plus fort, plus altruiste, si j'avais fait preuve de courage et d'audace, plus de personnes auraient survécus. Beaucoup de mes amis n'ont pas pu supporter les conséquences de cet événement, beaucoup se sont suicidés… Historia et Conny ne sont que deux des morts, ceux qui ont fait le plus de bruits. Armin, Marco, Thomas, Maria, Franz, Alexia, et tellement d'autres… Ils n'ont pas pu faire face à tous ces regards, à cette discrimination, à cette pitié… Je-j'aurais pu les aider ! J'aurais dû voir qu'ils allaient mal, mais… mais…

Livaï baissa les yeux en se remémorant de ces noms qui étaient brièvement apparu sur les écrans, il se souvint que certains avaient été victime d'agressions et que d'autres avaient succombé sous les lynchages parce qu'ils pensaient que ces enfants avaient supportés les Irakiens.

Pure haine et racisme.

― Tu oublis Jean, Annie, Reiner, Mikasa, Sasha, Samuel, Hannah, et tous ceux qui ont pu aspirer à une nouvelle vie. Et toi.

– En même temps, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre quand on me criait des paroles incompréhensibles dans l'oreille en me traitant comme une… comme un… objet. Et pas seulement moi, j'aurais pu me contenir un minimum si ça n'avait été que moi, mais ils s'en prenaient à mes amis. Ils nous insultaient, nous utilisaient, nous enfermaient dans une même salle puante… On avait même pas accès à des toilettes ! Évidemment ma manie de me rebeller de toutes les manières possibles m'avait value une plus grande attention de la part de ces salops. C'était… c'était…

Il détourna le regard en se recouchant, regardant brièvement le dessin à peine entamé sur son aine et masqua ses yeux de son avant-bras. C'était vraiment gênant d'en parler, mais savoir que Livaï avait été là durant cette période amoindrissait légèrement son trouble. Repenser à tout cela lui donnait envie de frapper dans quelqu'un mais aussi de pleurer contre l'épaule de Levi. Et cette simple constatation l'énerva d'autant plus.

Il gémit en sentant l'aiguille le marquer à nouveau et serra sa mâchoire pour le laisser continuer. A chaque coup, Livaï devait passer une éponge sur son aine et Eren rougit en le sentant aussi proche de cette partie de lui. Il avait beaucoup de question en tête, et même si Livaï lui semblait assez ouvert, il ne fallait peut-être pas pousser le bouchon. Ce n'était pas réellement le moment. L'aiguille pleine de peinture allait et venait sur son épiderme, perçant la première couche pour se réfugier sur la deuxième.

C'était douloureux, soit, mais pas autant que ses sombres pensées.

― Dites, Livaï, pourquoi vous avez laissé tombé l'armée alors ?

Levi passa un énième coup de chiffon et trempa à nouveau la pointe du fusil à tatouage dans le petit récipient de peinture noir et lui jeta un vague regard avant de reprendre.

― Quand tu as passé vingt ans de ta vie à te battre, à voir des carnages et à subir des morts, tu remercies le ciel d'avoir droit à une retraite plus tôt que dans n'importe quel métier. Mais tu te dis que, plutôt que d'attendre les quelques années restantes, au lieu ficher le camp tout de suite, avant de devenir dingue.

Terminant d'encrer la dernière plume, Livaï nettoya plus méticuleusement son épiderme et colla un fin film plastique qui se fixa facilement sur sa peau rougie. Il s'essuya sommairement les mains noires d'encre et Eren se redressa pour être assis face à Livaï en observant son nouveau tatouage. D'une main prudente il tira un peu sa peau pour mieux l'apercevoir avant de se lever en remontant son bas pour se poster devant un miroir sur pied un peu poussiéreux au fond de la salle. Il baissa un peu son boxer et sourit en voyant la même représentation qu'il y a des années figurer sur sa peau.

Un sourire bienheureux étira ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir.

― Pile poil ce que je voulais. Dans combien de temps je pourrais enlever le film protecteur ?

― Quelques heures. Évasa-t-il en nettoyant son espace de travail.

Jaeger ferma finalement sa braguette, le tatouage n'était que partiellement couvert et le voir réchauffa doucement son cœur. Il ne redressa pas les yeux en voyant l'ex-caporal s'avancer jusqu'à lui et se poster à ses côtés en s'essuyant les mains avec un chiffon sale. Livaï remarqua son air détendu et rêveur et comprit qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Peut-être tentait-il de se souvenir de cet inconnu qui pourtant l'avait incité à arborer ce symbole à l'encre indélébile.

― Tu veux vraiment savoir qui c'est, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, tant la réponse leur semblait logique, mais Jaeger consentit à hocher doucement la tête à l'affirmatif. Sa main effleurait à peine son aine et son regard émeraude ne quittait pas le dessin.

― Oh, le temps passe. Je dois libérer la salle. Habille-toi et file, je dois en faire de même.

Eren alla empoigner son haut qu'il passa rapidement et allait se tourner pour remercier Livaï mais ce dernier le vira en le poussant jusqu'à la porte. Mike revint, le toisa avec un sourire narquois et semblait se rendre dans la salle qu'il venait de quitter. Il se tourna pour le constater mais écarquilla les yeux en voyant Levi de dos retirer son vieux tee-shirt sale pour se changer. Outre le fait qu'il était magnifiquement foutu malgré sa petite taille, il se revit neuf ans en arrière, couché sur un sol crasseux et les yeux levé vers une silhouette qui masquait avec peine le soleil, la rendant indiscernable. A part un élément.

Son tatouage au dos.

Mike referma la porte et son rêve se disloqua doucement. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, d'excitation, de reconnaissance, d'amertume de ne pas l'avoir reconnu, de douleur que lui-même ne lui ait pas avouer qu'il était celui qu'il recherchait. Peut-être de frustration aussi. Levi ne savait sans doute pas qu'il avait vu son dos, étant donné qu'il lui tournait le dos et que Mike avait fermé la porte à présent, et il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à sortir. Stressé au possible, Jaeger décida de partir rapidement.

Il n'avait pas le cœur à confronter celui qu'il considérait être la clé de sa liberté.

.

.

* * *

**Karrow.**


	2. Merci, pour tout

.

**Merci, pour Tout**

**―**

Jamais, de toute sa courte vie, Eren ne s'était sentit aussi stressé et peureux. Debout devant la porte du salon de tatouage, il s'avançait pour ouvrir la porte avant de se reculer pour commencer à partir. Ce jeu durait depuis qu'il avait aperçu l'enseigne et il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Il n'avait pas parlé de Livaï à Mikasa ou à quiconque, si lui-même ne lui avait pas avoué son identité c'était peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas que l'on vienne le remercier. Mais lui n'avait pas pu s'en empêché, il devait lui faire part de sa gratitude, lui témoigner de la reconnaissance, il ne pouvait pas simplement l'ignorer et retourner vivre sa vie comme si de rien n'était !

Mais il avait hésité, repoussé l'échéance et voilà qu'il se pointait après deux mois. Livaï sera surpris de le revoir, il se demandera surtout comment il avait apprit que c'était bel et bien lui qui l'avait sauvé durant son enfance, en Irak. Mais maintenant qu'il pouvait mettre un visage sur cette silhouette floue de son enfance, son cœur s'amusait à cogner presque douloureusement contre son thorax et son regard se faisait rêveur. Tout lui semblait plus net, quelques détails lui revenaient, quelques souvenirs affluaient, et lui se demandait comment il n'avait pas pu le reconnaître immédiatement.

Mais alors qu'il se décidait enfin et avançait la main pour se saisir de la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit et lui sursauta comiquement. Son état ne fit que s'aggraver lorsqu'il croisa les prunelles sombres de cet ancien caporal qu'il était venu voir et qui le dévisageait ostensiblement. Jaeger se retint de soupirer ; par chance il était tombé au moment où Levi semblait avoir terminé son travail, mais peut-être souhaitait-il rentrer ?

― Eren ? Que fais-tu ici, tu aimerais un nouveau tatouage ?

― Euh, non… Murmura-t-il.

Fortuitement, il ne savait pas comment expliquer la raison de sa présence. Le regardant silencieusement, Livaï referma la porte sans le lâcher des yeux et avisa les mains de Jaeger qui s'entortillaient d'embarras.

― Un café ? demanda-t-il succinctement pour lui demander s'il voulait l'accompagner pour être dans un endroit plus confortable.

Surpris mais ne rechignant pas, Eren le suivit un peu plus loin et ils pénétrèrent dans un petit café aux allures simples et lumineuses. Il détailla discrètement les lieux et suivit Livaï jusqu'à une table deux places. Ils commandèrent chacun une boisson chaude et le silence s'étira. Levi voyait bien qu'Eren voulait lui parler, lui demander quelque chose, aussi resta-t-il silencieux, en le fixant de son regard perçant.

Le petit avait grandit, lui n'avait pas vu les années passer. En tout cas il semblait se porter merveilleusement, et l'éclat de ses yeux n'avait en rien diminué. Il espéra sincèrement que la vie du jeune brun ne fût en rien plus difficile après cette période, mais c'était se bercer d'illusion.

― Euh, je ne sais pas par quoi commencer… Souffla Eren sans le regarder.

Livaï fronça légèrement les sourcils.

― Il y a un problème avec le tatouage ?

Cela l'étonnait. Il était assez méticuleux pour savoir que sa démarche ne pouvait encourir le moindre risque, et même si c'était le cas, pourquoi attendre près de deux mois ?

― Oh, non ! Pas du tout ! Le rassura Eren immédiatement.

Jaeger inspira silencieusement pour tenter de se donner courage. Il aurait peut-être dû amener Mikasa avec lui, en la voyant il aurait sans doute compris la raison de sa présence. Et elle l'aurait souhaitée elle aussi.

Mais pourquoi avait-il souhaité gardé son identité pour lui ?

― Vous vous souvenez, quand je suis venu me faire tatouer…

― Je ne pourrais pas l'oublier, en effet.

Bon, il était vrai que ça n'avait pas été une séance comme les autres, étant donné que les deux protagonistes étaient liés par un moment de leur passé. Aussi bref soit-il. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté – même si le jeune Jaeger ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être légèrement vexé que Levi ne lui ait pas directement dit son identité.

― Tu regrettes le tatouage ?

― Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

Il prit une rapide gorgée de sa boisson et faillit tout recracher tant elle était brûlante. Livaï sourit d'amusement mais le laissa à ces divagations, préférant savourer son café en regardant vaguement le paysage extérieur. Il faisait diablement bon, un thé glacé aurait été préférable en cette saison, mais le goût acre et amer du café lui plaisait davantage.

Reprenant ses esprits, Jaeger reposa sa tasse presque vide et observa silencieusement le profil de l'ex-militaire. La lumière vive éclairait son teint déjà clair, rendait le reflet de ses cheveux blanc et faisait briller ses yeux las. C'était lui. Cet homme à l'allure confiant et fier qui l'avait sauvé, il y a des années, lui et les gens qu'il aimait, même s'il ne s'en vantait pas. C'était lui qui l'avait sorti de cette pièce puante, empli d'excrément et suintant la sueur, l'alcool et les effluves du sexe. De ce cahot sombre et dégueulasse où il avait vu ses espoirs mourir douloureusement au fil des jours, bien qu'il n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Où il avait silencieusement prié tous les soirs pour supplier une quelconque aide, et qui avait fini par ne plus croire en l'existence d'un être supérieur. Où il cachait la moindre larme derrière une expression insolente et courageuse.

Et cette constatation lui coupait la voix.

L'émotion lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux et, pinçant ses lèvres, il baissa la tête pour espérer qu'il ne le remarquât pas. Il attendit un peu, le temps de s'assurer que sa voix ne sera pas altérer par ses sentiments, mais en entrouvrant les lèvres il remarqua rapidement que tout ce qu'il pourrait laisser passer s'il parlait serait un gémissement.

― Eren… ?

Il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure tout en s'exhortant au calme. Et voilà que Livaï s'inquiétait pour lui ! Avec détermination, il se racla doucement la gorge et s'apprêta à parler. Cependant Levi le surpris : il se releva prestement, paya leur commande et le releva pour le mener à la sortie. Sa main enserrant son poignet était ferme, mais étonnement chaleureuse.

Il se laissa porter, les yeux obstinément baissés, sans savoir où ils se rendaient. Mais la confiance qu'il portait pour Livaï surpassait de loin son bon sens, et il pénétra dans une maison un peu plus loin, qui bordait la route. Elle était simple, ni trop grande, ni trop petite, très peu décoré mais d'allure un peu rustique. Levi referma la porte d'un mouvement négligé et porta immédiatement son attention vers Eren, encore perdu dans le flux d'émotion qu'il ressentait.

― Eren, que se passe-t-il ? Tu as un problème ?

― Non… Non… Souffla-t-il d'une faible voix.

Il redressa ses yeux humides et les planta dans celles de son interlocuteur, ignorant son manque de superbe. Ses larmes lâchèrent piteusement, et un sanglot le secoua, il ne parvenait plus à se retenir et pleura à chaude larme comme un enfant devant un adulte. Il masqua ses yeux de sa main droite, et Livaï, silencieux devant lui, l'observait avec compassion sans pour autant l'approcher. Il le regarda pleurer, ses hoquets perçant son cœur et ses gémissements broyant ses entrailles.

― Merci… Merci… Répéta-t-il douloureusement comme une litanie.

Livaï continua de se taire mais s'avança doucement vers lui jusqu'à rester à quelques centimètres de lui. Il ne comprenait pas parfaitement ce qu'il se passait, mais il comprenait que c'était important pour Jaeger, peut-être pour lui aussi, il devait y prêter attention. Mais pour l'instant il était plus obnubilé par l'expression douloureuse et pleine de souffrance du plus jeune.

― Je… J'avais tellement peur… tellement peur… Gémit-il sans le regarder, perdu dans ses pleurs.

Sa voix brisée était à peine plus haute qu'un murmure et, craignant de tomber et de paraître encore plus pitoyable, il s'adossa au mur derrière lui. Ses jambes tremblaient à l'instar de ses lèvres, mais la sensation du regard gris sur sa silhouette vacillante suffisait à le réconforter. C'était Livaï, le caporal qui l'avait sortit de cette vie de merde, de perpétuel conflit, de mal-être, de peur, de peur, de peur…

De peur.

― Merci… J-je vous suis t-tellement reconnaissant…

Cachant son visage de ses deux mains, il glissa contre le mur jusqu'à se retrouver au sol et pleura à chaude larme, comme jamais il ne se l'était permis. Il ne remarqua pas Livaï s'accroupir devant lui mais s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il caressa doucement ses cheveux dans un réconfort silencieux. Il écarta doucement ses mains, observant son visage humide et la promiscuité de son visage incita Eren à plaquer son front contre le sien.

― J-j'avais… si peur, là-bas… A chaque f-fois que j'entendais un bruit, mon c-cœur faisait un bond… J-je… J'me retenais de sursauter…

Oh. Livaï comprenait, désormais, la situation lui était plus claire. Mais il se demandait comment il avait pu être au courant de cela. Il savait bien que savoir qu'il était son « sauveur » ne lui serait peut-être pas avantageux, le souvenir de ces mois lui revenait douloureusement.

― M-mais… quand le m-mur a explosé… et q-que je vous avais vu, debout sur les g-gravas… Eux ils avaient fuient ! Merde… J-je… T-tellement soulagé ! Baragouina-t-il près de son visage en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

― Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Eren… Souffla-t-il doucement, attendri. Je n'ai fais qu'accomplir ce qu'on attendait de moi.

Eren secoua négativement de la tête, leur front toujours accolé et ses yeux encore douloureusement clos. Il posa ses mains tremblantes sur les épaules fermes de Livaï et tenta par tous les moyens de se calmer intérieurement. Franchement, il venait de revoir l'homme qui avait sauvé sa pathétique vie et tout ce qu'il faisait pour le remercier c'était de lui chialer sur la gueule ? Eh bien, il était un modèle de civilité et de reconnaissance ! Il prit de grandes inspirations, ses lèvres rouges tremblant sous l'émotion et décrispa son visage. Sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

― P-pardon… Souffla-t-il. Je me calme…

Il continua ainsi durant de longues secondes, son souffle parfois haché par ses soubresauts, mais ses larmes se tarissaient lentement. Il finit par ouvrir doucement les paupières, ses yeux le piquant désagréablement et la vue encore un peu floue, et observa silencieusement le regard sombre et agréablement compréhensif de l'ex-caporal. Son corps tressautait encore par moment, ses lèvres tremblaient encore, son cœur battait follement, mais son regard s'apaisait.

– Ne t'excuse pas, ça ne me dérange pas, que tu te confies à moi.

Eren se détendit avant de remarquer qu'ils étaient excessivement proches, plus encore, que c'était lui qui créait cette promiscuité étant donné qu'il était désespérément agrippé aux épaules du tatoueur. Il n'avait plus été à ce point proche d'un homme depuis neuf ans… Et ça n'avait pas été par plaisir ou par désir, il avait été durement forcé et c'était sans doute pour cette raison que depuis il fuyait toute sorte de contact – homme ou femme, même enfant, c'était dire ! Mais là, à l'instant, dans ses bras, il se sentait si détendu, apaisé, à sa place, qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose : se laisser aller et s'endormir près de lui.

Sa pensée l'effraya.

― Donc, reprit-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge d'une voix rauque, je… Merci, pour tout.

Livaï lui sourit simplement et porta sa main sur le bas du dos d'Eren pour l'aider à se relever. Ses jambes vacillèrent sous son poids et Livaï l'adossa doucement au mur pour qu'il y prenne appui.

― Très bien, j'accepte tes remerciements si cela te permet d'être moins chamboulé.

Eren sourit un peu, reprenant contenance et acquiesça lorsque Livaï lui indiqua un siège où il pourrait s'asseoir. Il y prit place, Levi juste à son côté et inspira encore une fois.

― Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?

Eren eût un faible sourire et s'humecta les lèvres, une autre interrogation se formant dans son esprit.

― Ce n'est pas la question. La vraie question est : me l'auriez-vous au moins dit un jour ?

Il interpréta son silence comme l'aveu de sa rétention d'information. Jaeger cala plus confortablement son dos contre le dossier du canapé, serrant ses mains pour atténuer les tremblements encore persistants. Il avait beau s'être calmé, les effets de son petit spectacle sentimental persistaient.

― J'ai vu le tatouage, sur votre dos. Ça a été comme… une révélation. Sourit-il en le regardant. Je me souviens de vous, à présent. De votre silhouette. De vos vêtements en lambeaux.

Livaï fronça imperceptiblement ses sourcils et se rappela qu'en effet il s'était changé suite au tatouage du jeune Jaeger. Il était sûr pourtant que le gamin partirait simplement, directement, ne s'attarderait pas. Il avait eut tord sur l'instant et pourtant Mike était vite arrivé pour refermer la porte.

― Passons à un sujet plus joyeux, veux-tu ? Montre-moi le tatouage que je t'ai fait, que je vérifie un peu sa tenue.

Eren acquiesça, se releva et retira son haut tout en baissant un peu la partie gauche de son pantalon. Les ailes étaient là, noires et blanches, sur sa hanche près de son aine. Livaï se redressa et se pencha un peu, observant l'image. Il n'y avait aucune rougeur autour, aucun signe d'infection ou que savait-il encore.

Et il remarqua encore une fois que le petit était bien bâti et que sa peau semblait lisse.

― Comment tes proches l'ont-ils pris ? Demanda-t-il, un brin curieux.

― Mikasa l'a vu par inadvertance, et elle m'a fait comprendre combien j'étais stupide de marquer mon corps. Ria-t-il en se rappelant le moment.

Il fallait dire que Mikasa vouait un amour fraternel indescriptible à Eren, et imaginer qu'il ait oser souiller son corps de cette emprunte immonde l'avait pour le moins chagriné. Elle n'avait pas pu concevoir l'idée que le jeune Jaeger ait prit cette initiative seul, sans en mesurer la portée. Parce qu'il portait désormais était imbriqué en lui, ne pourrait plus s'effacer. C'était un acte à vie.

― Ça passera, ne t'en fais pas. Moi je trouve que cela te va très bien.

Eren rougit, remercia l'ex-militaire du bout des lèvres en se mordant la lèvre. Il prenait pleinement conscience de ce que représentait Livaï pour lui, et il en était un peu gêné. Après tout c'était lui qui lui avait permis de devenir ce qu'il était, il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant, il avait tellement fait pour lui ! Même inconsciemment.

– C'est à vous de me montrer le vôtre !

Surpris, Levi le regard, les sourcils haussés, avant de sourire d'amusement. Avec un léger secouement de tête il abdiqua, enleva son tee-shirt à manche longue avant de se retournant, offrant son dos à la vue d'Eren qui s'en sentit ému. Il le détailla entièrement des yeux, observant chaque parcelle de peau, revoyant parfaitement ce symbole apparaître dans son champ de vision, il y a de cela neuf ans. La chemise en lambeau qui couvrait à peine son haut, que le caporal avait jeté au sol sous leurs yeux avant de s'élancer il ne savait où, dévoilant ce merveilleux dessin qui lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

Sans y faire attention, il s'approcha, étendant doucement sa main avant de laisser ses doigts effleurer l'épiderme chaud et frissonna. Seigneur, il allait trépasser…

C'étaient elles.

Il toucha chaque plume représentée, délicatement, sans faire attention aux frissons qu'il déclenchait sur le caporal et se retint de le prendre dans ses bras. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y remettre, depuis ce jour de 1992, à ses sept ans, il avait vécu tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas tarder à mourir, qu'il était destiné à vivre pitoyablement dans la crasse et la médiocrité, comme esclave. Il n'avait pas montré ouvertement sa résignation, son désespoir, sa tristesse, mais il l'avait ressentit au plus profond de soi.

Et Livaï était… Il était…

Ne percevant plus aucun mouvement derrière lui, Livaï se retourna prudemment, interrogeant du regard Eren avant de soupirer silencieusement en voyant ses yeux embrumés, ses lèvres tremblantes, sa vulnérabilité. Il se retourna entièrement, accueillant dans ses bras Eren et recueillant ses larmes sur son épaule nue.

Il ne se demandait même plus pourquoi il avait l'irrésistible envie de tuer encore une fois ses geôliers.

Eren se fustigea intérieurement. Il n'en ratait pas une, décidément ! Mais il était si faible devant lui… Son emprise se resserra et ses lèvres effleurèrent la clavicule de Levi. Il sanglotait doucement, appréciant la présence rassurante de Livaï, son parfum musqué, ses bras chaud sur son dos dévêtu, ses murmures réconfortants.

Dieu, il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir vivre sans lui.

Il sentit une main glisser sur sa joue, redressa sa tête et rencontra le regard de Livaï, à quelques millimètres de lui. Sa main sécha lentement ses joues, effleura subrepticement ses lèvres rouges avant de s'échouer sur sa clavicule ou il sentit le sang battre furieusement. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, s'observant mutuellement dans un silence seulement entrecoupé par la respiration hachée du plus jeune.

Livaï se sentit aspiré dans son regard aussi brillant qu'une émeraude.

― Merci…

― Pour tout ? Demanda-t-il malicieusement, le regard amusé.

Eren sourit, un éclair de connivence passant dans ses orbes miroitante. N'y tenant plus, il effleura tendrement ses lèvres des siennes dans un mouvement aérien et vif qui leur sembla n'être qu'un fantasme.

― Pour tout.

.

.

* * *

**Karrow.**


End file.
